


Seeing is Believing

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Auto Fellatio, Backstory, First Time, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Spike turned around, half a block up the street and stood there, arms crossed. The smirk on his face proclaimed loudly that he was sure he’d won and Xander had lost this particular argument. </i></p><p><i>The hell if he had.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wardenda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wardenda).



> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Days 25 & 28.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> The prologue of this story was originally posted on Day 25 as a double drabble entitled Goal Oriented. The rest of the story took several more days to complete, and was posted on Day 28.
> 
> Written for Wardenda, who asked for Xander with anyone male. It's not exactly _bottom_ Xander, but I hope it works for you.

**Prologue**

When Jessie showed him the magazine he’d found in his uncle’s closet, Xander wasn’t surprised. They’d always thought Uncle Leon was gay. Now they had evidence: a battered magazine with no cover and suspicious stains that made Xander want to pull out those big yellow gloves his mom kept under the sink for her rare bouts of cleaning.

Xander was surprised that Jessie had looked through the magazine, although from the look on his face, he’d done so with a mix of revulsion and morbid curiosity. Xander peeked at it from the corner of his eye and grimaced. Some of the pages had stuck together, thankfully damaging the vulgarly bright close-ups of abnormally large male genitalia.

Then Jessie showed Xander why he felt it necessary to share his find, and that was the moment Xander’s life changed. Despite the damage to his young, fairly innocent psyche, Xander was still glad he’d seen the magazine, because now he had proof. It could be done. There in garish color and bold print was the answer to every boy’s wildest imaginings.

Yes, Virgina, if he’s flexible and determined enough, a guy can suck his own cock.

Xander had a new mission in life.

 

* * *

  
“You cannot.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Cannot.”

“Can.”

“Okay, prove it.”

Spike stopped walking and stared at Xander thoughtfully. Xander began to worry. Now that he’d said it, he was beginning to regret the impulse. No, there was no way; Xander wasn’t about to fall for Spike’s bullshit. Besides, even if his claims were true, he’d ever agree to show Xander.

“All right.” He started toward Xander’s house again while Xander stood frozen in shock. Surely he didn’t just say that.

Spike turned around, half a block up the street and stood there, arms crossed. The smirk on his face proclaimed loudly that he was sure he’d won and Xander had lost this particular argument.

The hell if he had.

“Coming?” Spike asked, lifting a scarred eyebrow in Xander’s direction.

Xander stiffened his spine and started walking again. He watched Spike’s coat billow and snap in the non-existent breeze as he swirled around and continued on his way. “Coming?” Xander mocked under his breath. “No, but you won’t be either.”

Too late, he realized that half a block wasn’t enough of a lead for a sharp-eared vampire. Spike’s laughter floated back to him on that same non-existent breeze.

Stupid vampires with their stupid extra-sharp hearing.

***

Xander panicked as soon as Spike started taking off his clothes.

“Whoa! Who said anything about anyone taking their clothes off?”

Spike looked at him with disdain. Smartassed bastard. “Right. Use your brain for once, will you? It won’t work with my clothes on.” He continued to strip, throwing his black t-shirt onto a pile with the rest of his clothes.

“Can’t you just like… I don’t know…leave your pants undone or something?” Xander headed to the refrigerator, and the comfort of a bottle of beer – or maybe two.

Spike laughed, “And leave all that cloth flapping around my face while I work? I don’t think that’s bloody likely. Bring me one of those while you’re at it. This is going to be thirsty work.”

Xander sighed and pulled another beer out of the fridge. “Oh, I see what you’re up to now. This is just a clever ploy to drink all my beer. You think that if I…” His words stopped. His brain processes stopped. “Why are you pulling my bed out?” That wasn’t Xander’s voice that sounded all high-pitched and squeaky, was it?

Spike looked at him like he’d lost his last remaining marble, which was actually rather possible. He might have left it back at the Magic Box. Maybe he should go look.

“I’m not going to do this on your filthy floor. I’m not an idiot, unlike some people in this room.” Spike walked over and grabbed a beer out of Xander’s hands. “Cheers.” He emptied half of it in one long swallow.

Xander realized Spike was barefoot, and for some reason that made him feel vaguely uncomfortable. Someone wasn’t really naked unless they took off their shoes and socks, and seeing Spike’s bare toes cemented the fact that this was really going to happen. On his bed. Wait. What the hell was he thinking? It wasn’t going to happen, he knew that for a fact.

He took a deep swallow of his beer. Then he took another, just because he could. He’d spent a good deal of the year before Buffy showed up trying to achieve the illusive auto-fellatio, and it just wasn’t possible. Okay, obviously some people had managed; there was photographic proof.

But Spike? Not likely. He’d seen Spike’s cock. More than once, unfortunately. Spike had no sense of decorum; he dropped his towel wherever he happened to have left his pants the night before, and with absolutely no warning. Damn him.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was, that Spike’s cock was fairly long, with a bit of curve to the left at the end, but it was not long enough to get it anywhere near his mouth, no matter how flexible he was. He’d have to bend entirely in half to get his mouth down to his cock.

Xander set his beer down on the table next to the TV. Exactly why did Spike need to lie down on his bed, anyway? The guy in the magazine Jessie showed him was sitting down, and he did just fine. He turned to Spike to say so.

“What the hell are you doing?”

This day just got weirder and weirder. Spike was standing nude in his basement, stretching like he was going to be running a marathon or something, his dangly bits dancing uninhibitedly as he contorted his body into one strange shape after another. It put Xander in mind of some odd piece of performance art, like he’d seen on Bravo one night when he was too bored to try and hunt down the remote.

Spike bent at the waist and put his palms flat on the floor, presenting a nice view of his posterior to a startled Xander, who stumbled back a step before catching himself against the arm of the orange chair that had lived in the basement for as long as Xander could remember.

“Whoa! You oughta warn a guy when you’re gonna present arms like that!” He diverted his gaze to the TV, which was turned off. But that was okay, it was entertaining, just the way it was. Spike continued to stretch from his ass-in-the-face position, which Xander was definitely not looking at. Nope, not looking. Not at all.

“I never said this was going to be easy, now did I?” Grabbing his calves, Spike started to bounce his upper body lightly, which made his cock and balls swing like the pendulum on a clock. A very, very naughty clock. “Got to stretch, first. Get myself all limbered up.”

Spike reached around and pulled his ass cheeks apart until Xander could see high noon. Xander gasped in a shocked breath, stumbling back again before finding himself draped over the arms of the chair and staring at the ceiling. Would you look at that, there’s a new stain on the tiles, directly under the upstairs kitchen sink. How about that.

Spike’s raucous laughter brought him back into focus. He’d been had. There was absolutely no reason for Spike to bare his all to Xander. He’d been caught staring, and got what was coming to him.

“Serves you right for gawking, bloody wanker.”

Spike stood upright again, then stretched the other way, this time pointing his cock in Xander’s direction as he bent backwards to place his hands on the backs of his thighs. Spike certainly was limber. And lithe. Don’t forget lean. And maybe a few other L words thrown in for good measure. He flinched as Spike’s partially-erect cock bounced at Xander, his little buddies jumping around merrily. Damn Spike and his disturbingly perky body parts.

“That thing’s not going to go off in my direction, is it?” he asked, eyeing it warily as he struggled out of the lounger.

Spike stopped stretching backwards and wrapped his left hand around his dick, stroking it with the familiarity of long practice. “Don’t worry,” he smirked, “I never go off half-cocked.”

“Oh, hah hah. Very funny. You’re such a comedian.” He grabbed his beer, and sat down in the orange chair, waving his bottle in Spike’s direction. “Well, are you ready yet? I haven’t got all night.”

Actually, he did. The curse of his bad luck at loser jobs had gotten him fired last week, and he’d yet to find a replacement. He had nowhere to be tomorrow, but he sure as hell wasn’t telling Spike that.

Spike finished off his beer and walked bare ass naked over to the fridge, pulling out another two. Xander thought about saying something snarky about it, but in the end, he chose to say nothing. He felt unsettled about this whole thing, and as awkward as he expected it to be, he still wanted it over with as soon as possible. Spike sauntered back all loose-limbed –oh look, more L words - to the fold-out bed, stopping by to hand Xander one of the beers.

“Drink up; you’re going to need it.”

“I am? I would think you’d the one that needs the lubrication, not me.” He took the beer anyway, finishing off his first, and setting the empty down on the floor before twisting the top off the new one.

Spike smirked at him, then tipped his bottle up, swallowing about half the beer in it, before setting it on the end table near the couch. “Don’t worry. I’m well lubricated.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at Xander, then climbed onto the bed, lying flat on the mattress. He wiggled around, making a show of getting settled, his head pointing to the foot of the bed. Suddenly Spike flipped his legs over his body so his knees were almost hitting the mattress on either side of his head, bending himself almost in half.

“Holy shit!” Standing up before he even realized he’d done it, Xander moved around the bed to the foot, so he had a better view. Spike was contorted, the weight of his legs and ass allowing him to use gravity to his benefit, pulling him closer to his goal, which was about four inches from his lips. He stuck his tongue out, and cut the distance in half.

Xander smirked. He’d been there himself. But he’d never been able to get any closer. So Spike had a different approach to getting there, but it looked like he was not going to be able to pull it off after all.

“I knew you couldn’t do it.”

“Don’t get too cocky, there. I’m not through yet. Just don’t expect a lot of talking; this is easier with no air in the lungs.”

Xander felt a moment of jealously before he pushed it back down where it came from. The advantages of being a vampire would definitely have come in handy when Xander was spry enough to try this himself. Too bad the disadvantage of being a blood-sucking creep wasn't the kind of trade-off that would make it worth while.

Spike breathed out, flattening his lungs and slowly moved another two inches closer. The tip of his tongue touched the head of his cock, flicking around the slit, and Xander’s jealously peeked out again. That looked nice…he’d always liked it when Anya did that. Of course he didn’t have any foreskin, so he had no idea what it felt like when Spike’s tongue slid underneath and licked around the head the way it was doing now. He bet he would have enjoyed it though.

Spike seemed to like it, and so did his cock, ‘cause the head was showing more and more as it grew and the foreskin pulled slowly back. He was using more of his tongue now, as his cock got longer and thicker. Xander realized that Spike’s neck was straining as he pulled his head off the mattress to get that much closer to his cock. Xander hesitated for a moment, because he knew Spike was going to be insufferable if he actually pulled this off, but he finally grabbed one of his pillows and tucked it under Spike’s head.

Spike looked surprised at his thoughtfulness, but appreciative. He didn’t say anything, but Xander wasn’t expecting it, what with the flat lungs and all. Then Spike moved his arms, wrapping his hands around his thighs, and pulled his lower body closer to his mouth. Xander moved around to the side, so he could see better, and he saw it. There was lip to cock head touchage. Definite touchage! Spike’s lips wrapped around the crown of his cock, and Xander felt like shouting with excitement.

This was the closest he’d ever been to seeing it happen, and it was an amazing sight. Spike’s eyes were triumphant, but he didn’t stop there. He pulled at his thighs, then let them shift back, then pulled them again. Xander watched his lips carefully as Spike’s cock moved in and out of his mouth, not far in, just an inch, then back out again. Every repetition brought his lower body that much closer, until the rhythm was established, and the tip of Spike’s cock was moving in and out of his mouth at a steady pace.

“Yes! Spike, you’re doing it!” Spike’s eyes glanced his way, the bare beginnings of a smile curving his lips, but he was too busy concentrating on his task to do more. For his part, Xander was in awe. His jealously was back in full force, but at the same time, he was impressed at Spike for doing this in front of him. This was not something you did in front of just anyone.

Spike was extremely vulnerable in this position. If he wanted to, Xander could do Spike some serious harm. He’d had his back broken once already; from what Spike had told him, it had taken months to regenerate. Xander could put him back in a wheelchair if he wanted to. And talk about embarrassing. That was why Xander had never tried this in front of Jessie. He’d thought about it. It would have helped to have an extra pair of hands around, to push him that much closer, but jeez, who wants anyone to see you looking all messy and frazzled like this?

Speaking of messy, Xander noticed that Spike was drooling. Xander grabbed the paper towels he kept under the end table for quick cleanups, and pulled some off before sitting down on the bed to do a wipe up. Spike looked quite surprised, but grateful, and Xander stared entranced at the way Spike’s cock head slid in and out of his mouth. His cock was bigger, now, heavier looking, and Spike had to guide it into his mouth with his tongue, because it tended to slide around if he didn’t.

It had to be frustrating, though, because although the first inch or so got inside his mouth, the rest of it was neglected. Xander could tell that with a little help, Spike could have taken more in. He readjusted his own cock, surprised to realize he was getting hard as well. He guessed it made sense, this was a momentous event. Just imaging Xander’s cock sliding into his own mouth like that was enough to get him horny, obviously. What else could it be, after all?

Spike’s cock slipped off his tongue, and slid across his cheek. Xander’s hand was halfway to redirecting it back into his mouth when he realized what he was doing, and pulled back. That was a bit much. There was helping out a guy in need with a few paper towels or a pillow, and then there was going too far. But it was okay, because on the next swing down Spike caught it with his tongue and guided it back into his mouth.

There was something he could do to help, though. He brought his hand up and rested it next to Spike’s on his thigh, and on the next swing down, he added a bit of pressure, and Spike’s cock slid another inch farther into his mouth. He could see it in Spike’s eyes, though, that Spike had liked that, so he kept it up, trying not to press too far, but enough to help out.

It was obviously a good thing, because Spike’s tempo started to increase, and the soft grunts were coming closer together. Xander realized his breathing was short, and his face was all hot. His cock was aching, too, but he was busy cleaning up drool with his left hand, his right hand wrapped around Spike’s thigh, so he gave Xander Jr. a stern talking to, letting him know there was a time and a place for everything, and his time would happen later.

Half of Spike’s cock was sliding in and out of his mouth, now, and Xander watched in complete fascination. His palm was sweaty on Spike’s thigh, and he licked his lips, wondering what it would feel like to have a cock on them. Despite all his attempts, he’d never gotten that far in his plans. If he’d ever gotten his cock into his mouth, what would it have tasted like? He’d have to ask Spike. Later.

Suddenly Spike’s hands clenched tight on his thighs, and he pulled hard, his cock sliding in, but not coming back out, and it was spurting into his mouth, come dripping out the sides. Xander pulled back in surprise, letting go of Spike’s thigh. His cock slipped out of his mouth, the last shot landing on his lips and smearing across his cheek. Spike let go of his thighs, and they dropped onto the mattress, flopping obscenely wide.

Spike lay there, shuddering for a moment, eyes closed, his usually pale face pinker than Xander had ever seen it. He closed his mouth and swallowed a couple of times, which kinda grossed Xander out, but hey, if you were gonna suck your own cock, the least you could do was swallow. A drop of come dripped slowly off his chin onto his neck, and Xander was so entranced by watching it, that he was totally taken by surprise when Spike’s chest heaved and he took in a huge lungful of air.

Spike’s eyes were open again, and he grabbed the handful of paper towels out of Xander’s hand with awkward and shaky movements and wiped his mouth clean before speaking.

“Bloody hell!” His voice was weak, but the sentiment was heartfelt. He looked over at Xander who was still staring at Spike in a daze. “Thanks, mate.”

His hand flopped in Xander’s direction, and it took him a second to realize he was searching for the paper towel roll. Xander pushed it over to him, and Spike unrolled some and started to clean up. Suddenly, Xander was sitting way to close for comfort, and his face flushed bright red. He started to stand up, but Spike’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Hand us that beer, would you?”

Xander grabbed the beer off the end table and Spike took it, tilting his head back onto the pillow to pour the beer directly into his mouth. He swished it around before swallowing, and Xander couldn’t help but laugh.

“It tastes that bad?”

Spike grinned at him. “Nah, not really. Just kind of thick, is all. It’s been a while since I tasted come.”

“You what?” Xander squeaked. Then his brain kicked in and he realized that Spike must have tasted come before, if he’d done this in the past. “Oh! Your own, you mean.” Of course he meant his own, Xander thought frantically, he certainly wouldn't have tasted anyone elses. Why was he even thinking about that? He cleared his throat. It was hot in here all the sudden.

Spike ignored his inner freak out, leaning over to drop the messy paper towels on the floor. Xander was again reminded of his proximity to a naked, sweaty and disheveled Spike. He stood up, moaning at the pain caused by the sudden change in position, and he cupped his groin protectively.

Spike sat up, smirking at him, then tugged on his arm, pulling him back onto the bed. He fell across the mattress, arms flying as he landed, bouncing.

“Hey!”

Spike was fast for a guy who’d had a pretty spectacular orgasm mere minutes before. He had Xander’s pants down around his knees before Xander realized what was happening. Damned vampire reflexes.

“What the hell?”

Spike pressed down on Xander’s thighs with one hand, the other landing on Xander’s chest, to stop him from getting back up.

“Spike!” If his voice got any higher, he could sing soprano, but he was in no shape to do anything about it because just then a smooth, cool hand wrapped around Xander’s aching cock. His brain went off-line: “Hand of Spike on Xander Junior!” it wailed.

Spike’s fist ran up and down his cock a few times, and damn if that didn’t feel really, really good. He wiggled his eyebrows at Xander. “Never got a chance to thank you for the help, there, mate. Thought maybe I could return the favor.”

Then he swooped down on Xander’s cock, sucking it into his mouth, putting that smart assed tongue of his to good use. Xander’s eyes rolled up into the top of his head, his hands clenching at the sheets as he moaned. His cock was in heaven, as Spike’s talented tongue went to work, teasing him unmercifully. As the last shreds of Xander’s common sense slipped through his numb fingers, he promised himself that no matter what kind of absurd claims Spike made in the future, Xander would never doubt him again.


End file.
